


The Best Christmas Gift

by theblankartist



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas present, Intimacy, M/M, blowjob, early morning cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblankartist/pseuds/theblankartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift fic for Thaliana1981 - Kurt wakes up early on Christmas morning and gives his boyfriend an early gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Christmas Gift

Early morning is quiet, warm and soft under the covers. Blaine’s arms feel strong around his waist and he sighs and snuggles closer to his boyfriend’s bare chest. This is his favorite time. He loves when he wakes up before the rest of the world, before even his annoyingly peppy morning person of a boyfriend.

He can feel the scruff on Blaine’s face against his forehead. The soft breath tickling through his hair. His boyfriend’s hard cock pressing against his stomach, a warm and heavy presence.

Kurt thinks about the presents that residing under the tree, waiting for them to get up and open them. Blaine had asked for the new cologne from one of his favorite collections and he’d been sure to add a few more bowties to the ever-growing collection. There is very little question as to what Blaine has gotten him. Clothes. Brooches. The renewed subscription to the French Vogue and maybe a spa day for the two of them. His boyfriend is so predictable.

He knows what’s there, but is still eager to confirm.

And Blaine is still pleasantly asleep.

Nothing says he can’t speed things along.

It’s difficult to squirm his way out of Blaine’s grip. His boyfriend is the world’s biggest cuddle whore, equipped with ridiculously strong, muscular arms that like to smush him closer when they sleep.

It’s less difficult to maneuver his rather pliable other half onto his back and tug his grey boxer-briefs off those tight thighs.

His boyfriend’s dick is long, thick, and a beautiful pink. Perfect.

Blaine loves to watch his tongue poke between those full, dark lips and if he were awake Kurt would have the pleasure of seeing those molten, gold eyes studying his every movement and soaking in his distinct love of giving head.

But his boyfriend sleeps on and he can’t help it if his competitive nature ignites and he makes it his goal to have Blaine come before he wakes up.

Blaine is dreaming of happiness. There are swirls of colors, joy, and a sudden heat. It forms like a blanket, thick and heavy around his limbs. There are explosive sparks shooting through his being, pressing against his skin and form, almost stretching him beyond his limits.

The former Warbler’s eyes flutter with half-baked awareness. Warmth. Pleasure. _Oh god…_

Blaine lets out a groan, deep and throaty; his fingers weave into his boyfriend’s messy locks, tugging his head at a leisurely pace up and down his penis. Kurt focuses on the throbbing vein up against his tongue, flicking across it and teasing it, sucking softly on the head when his mouth pulls off and swallowing tightly when his nose presses against his boyfriend’s pubic bone.

His hands skim up across Blaine’s trembling legs, stroking the soft skin at the back of his knees then dragging his nails up the lightly haired thighs to the deep ‘V’ of his hipbones.

Kurt let out a soft moan around the thickness of the length, causing his boyfriend to shiver again, feeling the pleasure shoot hot through his body.

Muscles tensed, head thrown back and mouth gaping open in silent euphoria, the sable-haired man reaches his peak. His fingers tighten in Kurt’s hair, tugging so hard he’s on the precipice of too much pain, but the suction does not lessen; he’s only too pleased to help Blaine through his orgasm.

Kurt makes a show of swallowing all that Blaine gives him, licking his lips like he is a cat who got the cream. He crawls back up his boyfriend’s body and settles himself on his chest, listening to his slowing heartbeat.

Blaine’s eyes are bleary and dimmed with satiated bliss; a dopey smile accompanies them. “Mmm best Christmas present ever.”

“A blowjob? Well, I could have saved myself a whole lot of money.”

“Hush, you silly boy. You know what I meant.” Blaine chuckles, gently kissing his boyfriend’s forehead. “I love when we spend this time together. When we wake up and it’s just us together, no one else intruding in our space, just the two of us.”

I want this forever, Kurt. I want to wake up when we’re old and graying and know that I’ve spent all the time I possibly could with you, loving you to the fullest and making sure that you’re always happy.”

I want to make even more memories with you. I want to go to France and kiss you under the glittering lights of the Eiffel Tower. I want to drink wine on a gondola riding through Italy. I want to make love to you under the stars when we go camping.”

Kurt scoffs at the thought of sleeping in a dank, cold tent at night. They will not be going any closer to the wilderness without the walls of an RV to separate them. His skin cannot handle that kind of harsh and unpredictable weather.

Blaine’s hand untangles from the blankets and moves to stroke the other man’s cheek, pulling their faces closer for a sweet, sweet kiss.

It is everything they feel when they look at each other. This kiss feels complete. This kiss feels like love.

“Now come on. Let’s go open some Christmas presents.”

Kurt’s blissful smile greets him in reply.


End file.
